Love Potion
by Ringo Starr's Girlfriend
Summary: Scorpius y Rose preparan junto a Albus la Amortentia en clase de pociones, dejándole a este último todo el trabajo sucio. Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto **Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras** del EEQCR.

La imagen tampoco es mía, quisiera yo dibujar así, pero no. Lamentándolo mucho, tampoco sé de quién es para darle los créditos, pero ya saben que no es mía. Es la misma que está en la portada del fic.

¡Espero que les guste!

-.-.-.-

**Love potion**

Era una fría tarde de Febrero, había una terrible tormenta en las afueras de Hogwarts, y Albus Potter lamentaba no poder ir afuera a estudiar. Quería estar a solas, puesto que en los últimos días, no soportaba estar con sus mejores amigos: Scorpius Malfoy y su prima Rose Weasley. Las peleas eran algo constante entre ellos, pero normalmente discutían por simples tonterías y al cabo de unos minutos se contentaban; más en aquella ocasión las cosas habían ido un poco lejos, y tenían por lo menos una semana que no se hablaban. Lamentablemente para Albus, él era el objeto de desahogo de los muchachos en cuestión, y cada vez que intentaba desviar la conversación hacia otra cosa, éstos descubrían alguna manera de relacionarlo con su disgusto.

Con aquellos pensamientos en la mente, Albus se dirigió a su pesar a la biblioteca. De seguro se iba a conseguir con su prima, y no tenía ganas de escuchar otra sesión de lo desagradable, engreído e idiota que era Scorpius; pero necesitaba urgentemente un libro de la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes de Encantamientos, y no le quedaba opción. Si tenía suerte, Rose estaría en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw o en cualquier otro lugar, y tendría dos horas para hacer sus deberes tranquilamente, antes de entrar a su clase de pociones.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca, escudriñó cuidadosamente el lugar, y al sólo ver la cara de buitre de Madame Pince y a un grupo de estudiantes de tercero sentados en un rincón, se dijo a si mismo que ese era su día de suerte y que no corría riesgo de escuchar sermones sobre rubios estúpidos en la biblioteca.

Buscó entre las estanterías el libro que necesitaba, y una vez que lo consiguió, se sentó en una mesa apartada al lado de la ventana, descolgó su mochila del hombro, y sacó su pluma y algunos pergaminos para finalmente iniciar su redacción.

Había pasado una hora y media, cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás de él.

—Gracias a Merlín que al fin te consigo, Albus. Te estaba buscando.

Albus estaba tan absorto en sus deberes, que tiró el tintero sobre el pergamino por la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de una de las personas que precisamente estaba evitando.

—¡Oh, lo siento tanto! Ven acá, déjame ayudarte con eso —exclamó Rose al ver lo que había provocado.

Pero después de un minuto, y con un simple movimiento de varita de parte de la pelirroja, la tarea de Albus estaba como nueva.

—Gracias, Rose.

—No es nada —replicó la muchacha. Tomó un asiento al lado del moreno y comenzó a sacar sus útiles de la mochila antes de añadir—: Albus, necesito hablar contigo, por eso te buscaba.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —inquirió Albus, receloso.

—Verás… yo… se trata de Scorpius…

—Mira, Rose, comprendo que estés molesta con Scorpius, nadie te dice que te tenga que caer bien. Pero soy tu buzón de quejas personal y estoy harto de que…

—¡No venía a quejarme de él! —susurró Rose a un volumen un poco más alto, por lo que Madame Pince les hizo una advertencia. Una vez que se hubiese ido, la Ravenclaw se volvió hacia su primo y prosigió—. Todo lo contrario, yo… —Rose adquirió un color rojo en el rostro, y parecía que le costaba bastante seleccionar las palabras que iba a decir. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una batalla interna en la mente de la chica, dijo—: es sólo que yo lo extraño mucho y quiero que vuelva a ser mi amigo.

Lo primero que le pasó a Albus por la cabeza fue que los EXTASIS lo estaban volviendo loco, y por ende, estaba alucinando. ¿Rose dejando el orgullo de lado y admitiendo que extrañaba a Scorpius? Eso sí que era una noticia…

—La verdad, no sé qué decir.

—Albus, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Qué dice él de mí?

El chico se sentía muy incómodo con la pregunta. ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir? "_Bueno, mira, el dice que eres una idiota y una rata de biblioteca; además, ayer me comentó que le disgusta tu cabello y que eres una creída sólo porque sacas buenas calificaciones. Sí señor, eso es lo que dice de ti_". En esos días en los que el temperamento de su prima y de su amigo estaban a flor de piel, prefería evitar decir cosas que pudieran agravar la situación o que les ofendiera. En realidad, muchas veces prefería no decir nada. Así que al final, prefirió responder con otra pregunta.

—Rose, ¿puedo preguntar por qué el repentino cambio de opinión?

—Porque yo… no te lo puedo decir, Al.

—Esto debe ser un chiste —dijo Albus, levantando una ceja.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme, eres mi primo!

—¿Qué demonios quieres tu que yo haga? ¿Apuntarle con la varita a Scorpius y hacer que repentinamente deje de estar molesto contigo? ¡No puedo hacer eso! Es más, ni siquiera sé mayores detalles de porqué ustedes se pelaron. Yo simplemente los encontré gritándose otro día cuando entrábamos a clase, y aunque si pueden decirme cuán desagradable es el otro, ninguno de los dos me puede decir que sucedió. Tampoco me explicas por qué un día dices mil y un cosas horribles de él y al otro me sales con que lo extrañas. No sé cómo quieres que te ayude sino me cuentas nada.

Los dos estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que sonaba el timbre, lo que significaba que debían ir a las mazmorras a la clase de pociones. En silencio, recogieron sus cosas y las guardaron en sus respectivas mochilas. Albus llevó el libro que estaba usando a su estantería, y finalmente partieron de la biblioteca.

Caminaron por unos minutos en completo silencio, cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Albus se sentía mal por su prima, y en él fondo quería ayudarla, pero a la vez no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo, y le molestaba que ninguno de los dos le tuviese la suficiente confianza como para explicarle lo sucedido. Entonces, Rose dio un largo suspiro, y cuando estuvieron en un pasillo solitario, le dijo:

—Escucha, te lo contaré. Pero por favor, Al, no le cuentes a nadie, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo —dijo Albus, parándose en seco a la mitad del pasillo.

—Júralo.

—Vale, vale, lo juro. Ahora dime —contestó Albus con impaciencia.

—Yo… bueno… —Rose titubeó, y al igual que le había ocurrido cuando estaban en la biblioteca, se sonrojó fuertemente—. Scorpius me pidió que fuéramos juntos a Hogsmeade en San Valentín, y yo lo rechacé…

Hacía tiempo Albus sabía casi con total certeza que algo raro pasaba entre Rose y su amigo. Pero también sabía que los dos eran obstinados y orgullosos y que no se atrevían a dar el primer paso. Estaban muy empeñados en disimular sus sentimientos teniendo discusiones estúpidas constantemente como para admitir que se gustaban. Por eso le sorprendió que finalmente Scorpius se hubiese envalentonado con Rose y que no dijera nada, y más aún le sorprendió saber que Rose lo rechazara…

—De acuerdo. Scorpius te invitó… y tú lo rechazaste. ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?

—Porque las cosas se iban a poner extrañas, Albus. Piensa: los dos yendo juntos en San Valentín… ¡Eso sólo podía conllevar a una cosa! Y entiendo que Scorpius se sienta ofendido, pero… ¡el no me gusta, Al! Y aunque me moleste que sea tan creído como para pensar que no tengo derecho a rechazarlo si así lo quiero, ¡no quiero perder su amistad!

—Rose, de verdad, quiero ayudarte, pero eso es algo que tienen que arreglar ustedes dos. Si yo fuera tú, comenzaría por ser sincero conmigo mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Albus? —preguntó Rose, contrariada con la respuesta de su amigo.

—Rose, no sé cuál sea el verdadero motivo de que rechazaras a Scorpius, pero sé que no es simplemente porque no te guste. Entonces, siendo tú, me plantearía mis sentimientos a mí mismo, porque creo que no estás siendo sincera contigo.

—Pero, Albus…

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, Rose. Quisiera poder hacer más, pero no puedo.

—¡Tu no entiendes! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡En estos momentos, Scorpius me odia! —la pelirroja comenzaba a lucir algo furiosa, y estaba evidentemente ofendida por la respuesta del pelinegro.

—¡Tu eres la que no entiende! El no te odia, sólo está dolido, eso es todo. Pero si dejas el orgullo de lado y te acercas a hablarlo con él, estoy seguro de que podrían arreglar las cosas —Albus miró el reloj en su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que si no emprendían de nuevo el rumbo a las mazmorras, iban a llegar tarde—. Mira, sabes que te quiero un montón, y que si pudiera, te ayudaría. Pero es en serio, Rose, no puedo hacer nada. Ustedes son los que tienen que arreglarlo. Ahora, vamos a clase de pociones o llegaremos tarde.

Rose abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, pero parecía que no hallaba una buena respuesta, así que los muchachos marcharon sumidos en un profundo silencio al aula de pociones.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, en el preciso momento en el que sus compañeros y el profesor entraban a la clase, tomaron la única mesa vacía que quedaba y empezaron a sacar los ingredientes e instrumentos que usaban en pociones. En el instante en el que Albus entró a la sala, sintió un fuerte aroma a tarta de chocolate, menta y palo de escoba, y sobre el escritorio del profesor, había un caldero que despedía unas extrañas espirales, de donde suponía que provenía el fuerte olor. Una vez que todos estaban sentados en sus puestos, el profesor comenzó a hablar

—Hoy haremos una poción bastante compleja, y que me gustaría que se tomen con seriedad —dijo en voz alta el profesor—. Es muy probable que salga en sus EXTASIS, por lo tanto, les aconsejo que la preparen lo mejor posible —el profesor, le lanzó una mirada furtiva a la clase, y prosiguió—. La poción que hoy prepararemos será la Amortentia. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es su función?

Inmediatamente, Rose levantó la mano, y el profesor la señaló para que hablara.

—La Amortentia es considerada el Filtro de Amor más poderoso que hay. Si bien no crea amor verdadero, hace que la persona que lo beba sufra una profunda obsesión. Se caracteriza porque el vapor asciende y forma espirales, haciendo que las personas huelan aromas diferentes, según lo que les atraiga.

—¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Cómo muy bien dijo Weasley, la Amortentia sólo crea una obsesión, más no crea amor verdadero; y en efecto, tiene un aroma diferente para cada persona. Tengo que advertirles que se debe ser precavido con el uso de esta poción. Sé que a muchos jóvenes de su edad les gusta jugar con este tipo de cosas, así que me aseguraré de que cuando se termine la clase, ninguno de ustedes me hayan robado un poco de la reserva que tengo sobre mi escritorio —al último comentario le siguieron algunas risas. El profesor se dio vuelta, apuntó con su varita al pizarrón, y de la nada aparecieron escritos en él los ingredientes y el proceso de preparación de la poción—. Cómo ya les dije antes, quiero que se tomen muy en serio esta poción, la preparación es bastante complicada y no espero que alguien lo haga perfecto, pero sí que hagan su mayor esfuerzo. Trabajarán en grupos de tres debido a la dificultad de la poción, y deben saber que como estudiantes del último curso, se les exige estar capacitados para preparar la Amortentia y… Señor Malfoy, ¿por qué llega tan tarde?

Toda el aula se volvió hacia la puerta, en donde había un chico rubio que parecía contrariado.

—Lo siento mucho, profesor.

—Lo siento, Malfoy, pero tendré que restarle cinco puntos a Slytherin. Pase adelante y haga el favor de sentarse junto a Potter y Weasley: es el único puesto disponible que queda. Ustedes dos, les agradecería que le explicaran a Malfoy lo que haremos el día de hoy. ¡Ya pueden comenzar!

Scorpius y Rose se miraron a los ojos por un momento, contrariados, y entonces el rubio obedeció la orden del profesor y sentó en la mesa. Albus no pudo evitar pensar que aquello podría ser una pesadilla. Sus dos amigos y la preparación de la Amortentia de seguro no iban a ser buena combinación.

Como lo había predicho el profesor, preparar la poción estaba resultando bastante complicado. Aún así, Albus le agradecía a Merlín que Scorpius y Rose no fuesen tan cabezotas como para ponerse a pelear en ese instante y que tomaran en serio la preparación de la Amortentia.

En un principio, sólo se dirigían las palabras necesarias para trabajar. Se trataban de manera bastante formal, y Albus se atrevía a pensar que incluso se trataban de manera un poco fría. Pero conforme iba avanzando la pócima, Albus advirtió que los chicos a su lado no podían evitar lanzarse algunas miradas sobre el caldero.

El profesor se paseó por el aula, evaluando el trabajo de los estudiantes, y al pasar por su lado, los elogió diciéndoles que hasta el momento era la poción que tenía mejor aspecto.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, las miradas furtivas entre Scorpius y Rose iban en aumento, y a Albus no se le escapaba ese detalle. En un principio, eso no le molestaba. Pero cuando la poción estaba ya muy avanzada, y comenzaban a ascender los característicos vapores del caldero, los dos se dirigieron miradas al mismo tiempo. Los muchachos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir. Se mantuvieron en aquella postura, y pararon su trabajo. Rose incluso le sonrió un poco a Scorpius.

En ese momento, Albus era el único que estaba cortando ingredientes y trabajando en la Amortentia. Cuando reparó en que habían pasado cinco minutos y sus compañeros de trabajo no salían de su ensimismamiento, no pudo evitar protestar.

—Oigan, estoy haciendo la poción solo, ¡se supone que me tienen que ayudar!

Scorpius y Rose, sobresaltados, reanudaron su trabajo y se sonrojaban fuertemente. Albus se preguntaba cuando era que esos dos iban a terminar juntos. No podía evitar reírse a sus adentros de sus dos amigos. Qué tontos que podían llegar a ser.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-

_Lo sé, quedó extraño, o al menos esa es mi impresión xD. Bueno creo que hoy recuperé parte de mi inspiración, porque la verdad es que la había perdido por completo. Pero al fin aquí está el fic. Sé que no es lo mejor ni nada, al final lo hice con algo de apuro así que bue. De todas maneras espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un lindo, bello y precioso review dejándome saber su opinión._

_Kisses!_


End file.
